


Can't See, Can't Speak

by Khaelis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Blindness, Borderline PWP, Deaf, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Muteness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: Well, at least, it's temporary.And it's not like she really minds.[Prompt-Fic | Hurt/Comfort | Ten x Rose]





	1. Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm a smutter.  
> Yes, I needed to write smut today.
> 
> So, here is a small two-chapter story, that was half-inspired by a prompt, half-inspired by my filthy mind again.  
> The second chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow (I tend to do that a lot these days, I really need to stop being so lazy and write it all at once).
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

 

 

The panic he saw on her face made his stomach heave, and he rushed to her side to wrap a solid arm around her waist. Her eyes were wide open, trying to look everywhere at once without ever landing on anything, not even on him. A fleeting gaze, unfocused irises that had lost their lively whiskey colour and were now almost as pale as the white that surrounded them. She was blind. Momentarily, thank the Heavens, but she was blind. And he was deaf. And mute. Communication was bound to be a problem. A very big, very annoying problem. Especially since Rose was talking to him, or so her jaw and mouth proved, but he hadn’t been focused enough to read her words. 

 

He winced when she clutched the lapels of his jacket and shook him forcefully, her panic turning to anger, tears falling from her eyes, mouth feverishly speaking words he couldn’t decipher. He hurried to press a finger across her lips to stop her, brought two of her fingers to his own lips, then to his ear, before he clasped her hands around his face and shook his head forcefully. He could only hope she would understand. _I can't hear. I can't speak._

 

The way her shoulders sagged, almost imperceptibly, was enough to reassure him she had, but the anger and the terror written on her face did nothing to assuage his guilt. He knew this wouldn’t last for more than a few hours, but she didn’t. She was stuck in the dark, and he had no way to soothe her fears. The faster they’d get back to the Tardis, the sooner he’d be able to explain. Not that he expected her to forgive him for his awful blunder, but at least she’d know this wasn’t permanent. He could only hold her hand, like he always did when he wanted to comfort her, gentle and soft, hoping his calm and composure would induce her own. 

 

He looked around for a while, taking in the forest of tall trees drawing a maze of narrow corridors, the spongy grass from which large roots sprouted, the many potholes and clods of wet earth. They had managed to dodge them on their way inside the forest, but he doubted Rose would be able to walk back safely on her own. He couldn’t risk a sprained ankle, or any other injury for that matter, so he did what he thought was best. He scooped her up in his arms and secured a tight hold behind her knees and shoulders. She seemed to understand, thankfully didn’t protest, and locked her hands behind his neck. The Tardis wasn’t very far, and he walked briskly through the rows of trees, huddling her close to his chest so he wouldn’t lose his balance or inadvertently let her legs knock on the trunks. Mere minutes later, he was kicking the door of his ship open and carefully set her down on a jumpseat before he went to a computer on the console. He flicked a switch on, reached for a keyboard and quickly typed a few words he deemed to be the most important.

  
  


“It’s temporary,” a metallic voice echoed in the console room - and he risked a glance at her to see her body visibly sag on the seat. “Sense paralysis. There was a plant I thought this planet didn’t have. Released spores that locked the senses we were using the most. I was talking and listening to your hum. You must have been staring at something. It will only last a couple of hours.”

  
  


He looked at her over his shoulder again, and a sketch of a smile ghosted over his lips when she lifted a thumb towards him.

  
  


“Sorry,” he typed on his machine - and she threw a dismissive hand at him, as if she didn’t really hold it against him. “We should sleep it off.”

  
  


He saw her nod and he went to her to gently take her hand and pull her back to her feet. He kept her close as they made their way to their bedroom, lest she’d trip over her own feet or walk into a wall - he knew just how hard it was to lose such an important sense and he noticed in the way she unconsciously leant against his side that she needed him. He helped sit her down on the side of the mattress, unlaced his shoes and toed them off along with his socks, shed his jacket and threw it on the desk chair, loosened his tie and slid it off his neck. He expected to already be in bed when he turned around, but she was angrily pulling at her own laces she always insisted should be tied into a double knot - she refused to risk stepping onto an undone shoelace should they have to run for their lives, which wasn’t necessarily a pointless thing. He quickly knelt before her and she jumped slightly when he wrapped his fingers around her feverish one, stopping her frantic attempts at untying laces that only made it worse. 

 

He could imagine her annoyed sigh all too well, and he grinned as she let her body fall back on the mattress. He took his time to untie the laces of her hiking shoes, the right first, then the left, then tugged on her socks. She playfully nudged his shoulder with her toes and he laughed soundlessly before he planted a kiss on the sole of her foot and rose to crash next to her. He was pleasantly surprised when she rolled on her side to face him -  _ approximately  _ face him, her eyes only level with his mouth. She found out soon enough when she tried to kiss him and the bridge of her nose met the tip of his chin. He helped her shuffle up and smiled against her kiss, until she spoke against his lips, her voice echoing through his flesh and her hot breath rolling on his skin. Surely, she hadn’t forgotten he couldn’t hear her already. He pulled back a little, and she understood. Her fingers groped around his face to clasp his cheeks, and she made sure to articulate the word, syllable by syllable, and he read it on her lips.

  
  


“Apologize.”

  
  


He would have moaned deep in his throat if he had been able to. She drew him into a kiss - a  _ snog  _ \- and grabbed a fistful of his hair at the back of his neck, tongue slipping into his mouth and teeth biting into his lip. Well, that certainly was an interesting alternative to sleeping it off. And who was he to refuse an apology she deserved, anyway?

 

* * *

 


	2. The Tie that Binds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was written quickly - please excuse any typos!
> 
> PWP, Smut, NSFW, Light bondage, very NSFW. You know, just in case. (but you know, there'll always be fluff along the lines, because OTP).
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> PS: If mrsbertucci reads this, just know I kept a sign on the side, just in case you might need it. Hehe. (hope you didn't forget about this because the joke will kinda fall flat).

* * *

 

 

Without a warning, he shuffled away and broke every kind of contact with her body. He remembered she had mentioned that fantasy she had, once. Not really a fantasy, merely a modest adventure she wanted to try and that they’d never embarked on - not for lack of opportunity, rather for lack of sufficient restraint on both their part. They just never resisted each other long enough to think about engaging into even a modicum of something different from angry shagging against a wall. And when they took it slower, when they made love in front of the fireplace in the library or in their bed, they just never resisted the temptation to stare into each other’s eyes so they could share the words their moans forbade them to speak. But now. Now, he could.

 

Rose tensed when she heard him move away from the bed, then heard  a light ruffle of clothes, then felt the mattress dip slightly on her left side. She knew where he wanted to go with this, and while part of her was still a bit miffed at his carelessness, she couldn’t help the thrilled shiver that ran down her spine. She was almost tempted to reach out for him, to touch him, to fill the gap her blindness had carved in the wall of her perceptions, but then the tip of his tongue dragged along the shell of her ear and she gave up on the idea. He sucked her lobe in his mouth, and he was gone again. 

 

The only thing she could do was to guess where he would touch her next. She had never felt so much erotic tension before. His finger drew a line on the patch of skin showing between the hem of her tee-shirt and her belt, and he was gone again. He pressed a kiss in the crook of her elbow, and he was gone again. He bit her lip, and he was gone again. He didn’t reappear for a full minute. The silence was only broken by her heavy breath, and his - he probably didn’t realize how hard he was breathing, almot ragged already, almost too deep and too loud. A minute was all it took for her body to steadily tense, muscles pulled taut, teeth grinding, gooseflesh spreading like wildfire over her skin everywhere she thought his hands were hovering. Everywhere and nowhere at the same time. 

 

More sounds, more movements she could imagine happening around her without really knowing what he was doing. And suddenly, his large hand picked up both her wrists, pulled them up above her head, and the cold silk of his was tied around them, locking them around the headboard. He kissed both her palms, caressed her forearms, and he was gone again. Not for long. Just long enough for her heartbeat to turn erratic and a fire to burn its way down her loins. She had never been more powerless than in that moment. She couldn’t see, couldn’t touch. She could speak, but he wouldn’t hear. She couldn’t hear, but he wouldn’t speak. He could read her lips, but he could just as well pretend he wasn’t and she’d have no way of knowing. It was oddly… Satisfying. To let him possess to the last shred of control. To let him decide what to do. Liberating, in a way.

 

His spikes of hair tickled the underside of her jaw, and a groan was ripped from her throat when his mouth wrapped around her nipple over the layers of clothes. Not a direct contact, but enough to feel the moist heat of his tongue, enough for pleasure to spark and shoot down to fuel the heat of her arousal. When the fabric grew damp, he switched to the other, his thumb replacing his mouth to keep its attention awake. Her chest rose from the bed to seek more contact, a sigh of pleasure breaking free, but he wasn’t pleased by her eagerness. He bit her soft flesh in reprisal, and he was gone again. Really gone, the mattress taking back its original shape, his weight vanished, his heat replaced by a wisp of cold air. She still heard him, walk about the room, another quiet ruffle of clothes, a low rumble followed by a sharp metallic click. She wasn’t sure she liked this sound.

 

Soon, maybe too soon, she sensed him straddling her hips, and if she wasn’t mistaking what she was feeling against her skin above the line of her jeans, the ruffle she had heard was the one of his boxers falling to the carpet. Her hands unconsciously pulled on their bind, the desire to touch, to make sure with her own fingers, to feel, turning into a consuming need. If there was one sound he was still capable of, it was tutting. And he did. Just before he slipped a hand under her tee-shirt, splayed fingers on her stomach, and the awkward clicking sound reached her ears again. The fabric was pulled high, a swish of breeze rolling up her skin to the underside of her breast, and the same sound was heard. Scissors. Cutting through her tee-shirt, the back of his hand resting protectively under the blades should she be tempted to push her chest up. But now she knew. She nestled deeper into the cover and remained perfectly still, hoping he would get the message. He did. His hand disappeared and she could almost see his lips drawing into a grin. Her abdomen rippled slightly, the cold blade finally meeting her skin, and she had been right. She loved it. The cold against the hot, the hard against the soft, the not-quite danger against the weak, the sharp sound against the silence. The mere minute it took for the garment to curtain out on her sides, the sleeves having suffered the same fate, and expose the bra still covering her breast managed to fan her arousal better than a whole ten minutes of their usual foreplay. And then, with three meticulous snap of his scissors, he cut the two straps and the middle of the lacy piece. She felt like a flower whose petals were slowly picked off.

 

He raked his nails over her sternum, down, down, swiping off the tatters of the bra that joined the remnants of her tee-shirt. Her breath hitched in her throat when he bent forward to capture a nipple between his teeth again, caught the other between his knuckles, and teased them with his tongue, his lips, his breath, until they stood almost painfully erect atop her mounds of pale flesh. By the time he decided that was enough, she was almost ashamed by the wetness that had gathered in her knickers. Thankfully, he silently agreed to remedy the situation.

 

She released a breath, heavy, shaky, his hands drawing snakes down her stomach until they reached the buckle of her belt and deftly undid it. The two buttons followed, then the fly, and he shuffled down her legs all while pulling at the garment, along with her knickers. She heard the way he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, heard the deep inhale he took and almost heard his tongue run over his lips.

  
  


“Oh, God, fuck.”

  
  


She knew it was useless, but given how he suddenly wrapped his hands behind her knees and pushed them up, spread them out, she couldn’t help that curse. She didn’t think he had ever exposed her like that. She didn’t mind, if the throb between her legs and the renewed wetness she felt trickling down her opening were any clues. No, what she minded was the complete lack of stimulation. He did nothing, for a long moment. Almost too long. She grew too impatient, her nerves turning to scorching ashes, and she rolled her hips. She cursed again, loud and desperate, when what she believed to be the tip of his cock slid between her folds and bumped against her clit - and God, if it was, it seemed he was enjoying the ride, too. She felt his weight shift - he probably shuffled back on his knees so she wouldn’t try to seek for contact again - and she could only wait. His breath caressed her skin, first, somewhere on the inside of her left thigh. She felt the same on her right. Then a poke of his tongue on the left again, that he repeated on the right. Then his tongue ran along the dip between her folds and the juncture of her leg, and it did the same to the right. She knew he could tease, and she usually loved it, but the sensations were so much more powerful and consuming in that moment that she was starting to hate it. Her breath probably betrayed her, or the quiver of her muscles, or maybe the almost pained frown on her features. He finally licked his way up from her opening to her clit, and that about did it. About. Oh, it didn’t take much more, because he knew her by heart. He knew what she wanted, and he knew what she needed. He plunged his index deep into her, and sucked her clit into his mouth, hard, the taut tip of his tongue circling the bud over the bud, once, his fingertip pressing against the rougher patch of her heat, twice. Her arousal peaked and the headboard cracked in protest, her hands pulling on the tie to anchor her body, arching away from the bed, only supported by her feet and her her shoulders. 

 

He didn’t hear her shout his name, but he felt her inner muscles squeeze his finger in, saw her body thrash, tasted the juices that flowed from her when he withdrew his finger. He loved it, to see her surrender to him, bound to their bed, at his mercy. He loved it even more to know she trusted him enough to indulge in that kind of fantasy that had left him indifferent at first, but that he was seriously starting to consider doing again, very soon, very often. His cock twitched hard at the sight of her flushed body, the heavy rise and fall of her chest, her white knuckles firmly grasping his favourite tie. She was beautiful. He was disappointed he couldn’t voice his affection and his love, but he believed she knew anyway. So, he shifted up her body, up to her chest, careful not to crush her with his weight, and he slipped two of his fingers into her mouth after giving it a full kiss. He let her twirl her tongue around them for a moment, enjoying the rumble of her moan that echoed in his bones. And then, he used those fingers to draw a question mark on her warm and reddened sternum. He hoped she would understand. She nodded forcefully. She did. 

 

In a sudden surge of possessive behaviour, strength heightened by his arousal, he pulled on the knot of the tie to help her higher up against the headboard. His lungs constricted painfully in his chest and his hand squeezed his leaking cock, once, twice, dragged its tip up her chin, and he filled her awaiting mouth with a quick thrust. He didn’t even want to imagine what kind of sound he would have made if he could use his voice. His fingers tangled into her hair, his thumb pressed against her temples, palms cinching her cheeks to push her jaw down as low as he could - though he made sure to watch for any sign of pain or too extreme discomfort, he refused to hurt her. Her tongue worked fast against his underside, her lips thick around his cock, her mouth hot and wet and tight. She suddenly moaned around him, loud, or so the rippling echoes that pulsed down to his balls had him think. A single moan, that sliced a dent in the already tight coil of his arousal snaking in his loins. It felt too good. He wouldn’t last. He thrust hard into her mouth, once more, twice more, and he hurried to slip his cock out of her mouth before what thin thread of his control was left would break. He fumbled around to find the pair of scissors he had discarded to the side, feverish hands cutting through the silk of his tie above the knot until she was set half-free. 

 

He flipped her around, rolled an arm around her waist to huddle her up to her knees, and slammed his hips against her rear to bury himself to the hilt in her wet heat. His fingers found her clit to rub it in tight circles, the chopped rhythm and the despair of his thrusts making it quite clear he wouldn’t last much longer. She fell on her arms, curved her back, squeezed her muscles around him. He threw his head back, biting his lower lip hard in the vain hope to keep his orgasm at bay just a while longer, just long enough so she would come before him, but it was no use. He didn’t want to fight it, not when this was bound to be the best orgasm he had ever experienced. So he let it sweep him away. His hips jerked against her bum and his fingers scratched through the coarse hair at the apex of her sex, his breath coming out in choked puffs as his cock throbbed and pulsed its long and powerful release in her dripping wetness. It lasted, seconds, how many he didn’t know because he hadn’t enough brain left to count, but he knew it  _ lasted _ . 

 

He wanted nothing more than to let himself fall over her and try to survive the intensity of his release, but she hadn’t come. He needed her to come. He found the strength to withdraw his softening cock from her and replaced it with two fingers he hurried to pump, fast and hard, in and out, his quivering thumb brushing random pattern against her clit. Thankfully, she was close, and it didn’t take long before the small of her back arched up, before she pressed back against his fingers and came around them, and he had to sigh in relief at the feel of her own release. 

 

He snatched the tatters of the tee-shirt before she could fall down on them, pressed a kiss to the swell of her bum, made a quick job of wiping the heavy combination of fluids dripping on the inside of her thighs. With his shaking hands, he managed fetch the scissors and cut through the knot of the tie to free her of her bindings.

He winced at the sight of the bruises spreading from her wrists to the base of her thumbs - nothing he couldn’t fix later, but still, he was scared he might have gone too hard on her. He apologized with a trail of soft kisses he sowed over each dark colour spreading over pale skin, fleeting caresses all over her body, butterfly kisses peppered on her face. He wanted nothing more than to have his voice back and tell her he was sorry. Nothing more than tell her how much he loved her.

 

Her blind eyes looked at him as she snuggled to his side, and a smile tugged on her lips. She cupped his face again, a gentle hold, and articulated a few words again.

  
  


“I know. I’m fine. I love you, too.”

  
  


He smiled, too, even though she couldn’t see him yet. He cupped her left breast in his palm, and pressed his lips hard against the back of his hand. He hoped she could feel it. He knew she did, when she mirrored his actions over his right heart. 

  
  


“Slip it off,” she mouthed, just before she kissed his lips again and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

  
  


He toed the plaid at the foot of the bed and caught it to throw it over they bodies, entwined in a warm and comfortable embrace. He would sleep it off. And when they both woke up, he would make sure to apologize. Twice again.

 

* * *

 


End file.
